Stay with me Stay by me Stay alive
by PoopyPatuti
Summary: After ten years of not seeing each other, Demi/Detective Night and Detective L finally find each other and work on the Kira case together. Please review, I don't mind critical/harsh reviews... I don't update often, please, bear with me (: Lots of school work to do. Enjoy! The cover was found on google, credit to the original artist. (:
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody, I know I haven't written in a while... though I don't think you people really care haha :) . Anyway, this is my version of Death Note and how I wish the story had been... I use some parts in the TV series mostly to show the reader at what time everything took place... Hope you enjoy, please review. I don't mind critical/harsh reviews, just don't go crazy and say terrible things about me, it gets annoying. BTW, it starts with Night's POV, but don't worry, L comes in soon (and if you're looking to read about Light, this story isn't for you.) Anyway, on with the story!

* * *

It had been many months after "Kira" began to kill criminals. Everyone thought he was either a god or a demon. Night, having had lived her whole live knowing about Gods of Death and the Death Note, Knew it was neither a demon nor a god, it was just another human who happened to find a Death Note. She herself had one too. It was mostly just for talking to her angelic looking shinigami. She enjoyed the company of her shinigami above all else, he was the only thing she could see since she made the trade. Night had had her Death Note since the day she was born, her father made sure of that. Night lie in her bed, wondering about the Kira case. She knew how Kira killed because she too, had a Death Note, though she only used it twice. From her research on her own, she'd figured out that Kira was in Japan. Also, that he was a student and very smart. Night had figured it all out while in Canada, alone in her apartment. I bet L is working on this case. _Can't wait to show him all my work. I bet he'll be proud. It's been a while since he left, does he still remember me? _

She and L had both lived in Wammy's house. They'd been best friends for their whole life. L left to go be a detective, Night was going to join him, but she'd been asked to stay back and teach the younger children. She could not refuse. Two of the children were Near and Mello, she loved both endlessly, and they loved her back. She left the orphanage when Mello was 11 and moved to Canada, Where she became the best detective in Canada and fourth (and sixth since she also posed as Marina Carter) in the world. She did all her cases alone, then contacted the police and told them all the information needed. Well that is somewhat a lie, she did all her cases with Misha, her shinigami. Misha had been with her since the day she was born.

Night got up from her soft bed and slowly paced across her familiar room into the halls she'd memorized. She turned to her kitchen. She turned to her fridge. She reached the third shelf, to her left, same as always, to grab her iced-tea. Two step to the table. She sat down and began to drink her tea.

"Hey Misha?" Night whispered. "do you remember L?"

"Yes. He was the strange one right? The one you always protected. He wasn't afraid of me." he answered."

"you erased his memories, about you and the Death Note, didn't you?"

"yes, I didn't want him to get into trouble for being 'superstitious', but he still recognizes the words shinigami or God of Death, even the Death Note, though he doesn't know if they're real or where he heard the words, it'll merely 'ring a bell' as human would say." Misha looked at his human "I hope that doesn't upset you"

"not at all, I was just wondering ... since a year before he left he stopped saying 'hi' to you and never mentioned your name he used to send me when I was still at Wammy's. I guess it confused me." Night threw out her empty iced-tea bottle. She reached her hand toward her radio. It was new so she ran her hands over it in search of the 'on' button. Finally, finding it, she pressed it. The man on her favourite station was chattering about the Kira case. "... Kira strikes again, but don't worry citizens! The best detective in this world, know as L, is on the case..."

"I was right. L is working on the Kira case." she smiled and had a short-lived fantasy of her and L working on another case together, just like they used to. She got up and wandered to her living room. Night lay on the couch and listened to her radio, abandoned in the kitchen.

• • •

After a couple hours of doing nothing, Night began to write notes about the Kira case. Once she'd finished the 19th page, she slid the sheets into an envelope and sent it to Wammy's house, addressing it to L. Roger would know where he was, and when he saw who it was from, he'd send it directly to L. Roger would recognize her writing. Her apartment was far from the post office, but it was impossible for her to drive, so she walked. Night followed her shinigami across the town, putting in her full trust to follow him straight to where she needed to go. Misha was her eyes. They arrived at the post office and sent the package. Before coming back, Night bought herself her favourite tea and L favourite candy. She also made sure to buy Misha a hot chocolate and a glazed maple doughnut.

"Thanks Night!" squealed, hardly containing a wide smile of absolute joy at seeing his doughnut. "mmm, Yummy maple doughnut," he purred giddily on the way back "and hot chocolate too! Night must be happy about something! Or very sad ... Gosh darn it Night, you still puzzle me!"

Night stayed in her apartment for the next few weeks, waiting for Wammy's house to respond, or even L. Though she knew it wasn't likely for L to answer directly. Even though she knew the chances of either answering were about 13%, She waited. Finally, a few weeks later she got an answer from Wammy's house, it was not L's location, but all the research he had done which since they knew each other so well, may as well have been the exact co-ordinates to the very spot he was crouching in at that very moment.

"Misha?" She called her shinigami.

"Yes? He floated in, holding a box of Timmy's doughnuts.

"Let's go to Japan" Night declared, smiling.

"do they have good doughnuts?" he countered, holding his box protectively.

"Probably, and if they don't, I'll make you some? How 'bout it?"

"Okey, I go" Misha said cutely.

"goody" Night smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi people! I'm back with a new chapter! L comes in this chapter if that's who you people were waiting for, though it's only brief, he'll be here in every other chapter. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

They travelled by bus to Toronto from NB to get a direct flight to Japan. When on the plane, Night re-examined the files from L, who had kindly gotten them printed in embossed letters, which is how she knew they were from him._ He had probably sent them to Wammy's so they'd send them to me. That must mean he remembers me ... of course he does! Why am I worrying? I must be delirious._

"Excuse me hon, could I sit next to you?" a male voice said, interrupting her deep thoughts.

"Of course" She answered and smiled at Misha's silly whine from losing his spot. They'd agreed that if someone came to sit in the spot next to her he'd have to go into the storage compartment.

Before he left he looked around and grunted "why is it that when humans have such an array of choices to sit, they always sit by you? Is it because you're considered 'pretty' pah, or because they think you're and old white haired lady? Or maybe-" he'd already sunk into the floor before Night could hear the rest. She could not help but giggle at his remarks.

"You okay, hon?" Said the stranger.

She turned her head to the direction of his voice. "Yes. I'm sorry"

The man gasped a little, then said: "I'm sorry hon! I thought you were eighty, with the fancy way you dyed your hair."

"my hair isn't dyed, sir" she smiled and turned to the window.

"Oh, so are you actually eighty?" The stranger sounded extremely confused as to how she could have white hair yet look so young.

"no, I'm twenty-six. I guess I'm what you'd consider Albino." She wasn't actually albino, but people didn't believe young human could have white hair.

"you must be part polar bear, right hon?" The stranger reached out and grabbed her hand. "a really sexy polar bear aren't yeh, hon?"

_Seriously, he had to be a pervert? Just my luck._

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard. A sexy polar bear?" She pulled her hand away from his.

"Well you're Canadian right? Wouldn't that be a compliment?"

Night was about to answer when she heard the stranger scream in pain. He began to breathe heavily while yelling "It hurts!' She heard a thud and knew he'd fallen to the floor. Among the commotion, she heard people say it was a heart attack, and that he was dead. She also heard his name, which was 'Arnold Cassey'. Night opened her computer, plugged in her head phones and searched up his name. Her computer read to her: Arnold Cassey. 37. Origin unknown. Accused of: sexual abuse, theft (multiple). Contact police immediately if found.

_A criminal. Died of a heart attack. He must have been a Kira victim._

She added him to her "Kira victims" files. Night made sure to write down the date and time, cause of death, and everything else that seemed important and even what didn't, she always made sure to be thorough. Nobody seemed to notice her in the commotion.

The plane made a pit-stop on Vancouver island to drop off the body. They continued without much excitement. Night fell asleep on the way. She only dreamt one thing, it was a dream she'd dreamt many times before:

_Her arms were wrapped around frail bare body. It was curled up, but still she knew it was taller than her. The world burned around them. Engulfed in flames, the body screamed. She tightened her embrace around it's thin limbs in attempt to protect it. _

"ma'am... ma'am, I need you to wake up ma'am. The flight is over." a lady was lightly rocking her awake.

"oh, I'm sorry" Night got up slowly. She grabbed the only luggage she brought, and stepped slowly toward the exit. Her dream had frightened her greatly.

"Hey. Hey! _Night_! don't leave without me!" Misha swam wildly through the air toward her. "I was stuck next to a crazy chiwawa the whole time..." He shivered "I'm never going in the storage again! Nu-uh!" She giggled at his ranting. Just leave it to Misha to make you feel better.

They got into a taxi and headed toward a five-star hotel. She paid for a suite and room service.

"we'll hang around here until we find L, how 'bout it?"

"if there's doughnuts I'm happy" Misha chirped.

The next day Night went to the police station in the region in which L was doing his research. She walked up to the secretaries.

"Hello" she greeted "I'd like to see L, please."

The man made a sort of grunt "You can't see L"

"Hm. Tell him it's Night, he'll want to see me." She added "he should be expecting me."

"I'll phone the task force, but I don't think you'll be able to talk to him."

"Thank you" She waited while the man phoned the chief of the task force.

"Hello chief, there's a young lady here that wishes to speak to L. Goes by the name 'Night'...Okay ... Yes her name was Night ... Okay" The man turned to her. "L will speak with you. Only to make sure you are who you say you are."

"wonderful" Night smiled joyfully. The man handed her the phone.

"Hello L. It's Night."

"Hello. What's my favourite thing?" He always got right to the point.

"Sugar cubes" Easy

"mm ... that was an easy one"

"Haha, yes. Challenge me."

"Okay, where did I grow up?"

"Wammy's house. Bedroom 14, across from mine." she'd never forget.

"oh, you're good. Okay. _What's my name_?" It was their code. If she answered this, he'd know it was her.

"I can't tell you that. _It's against the LAW_"

"NIGHT! It really is you!" he cried gleefully.

"of course it's me! Who else would be creepy enough to know what room you slept in as a child?"

"aha, I hand to make sure" She could almost hear his smile. "you got my paper's right?" No more socializing. Time for business.

"yes, go to the club called 'Devilish crimes' Watari will meet you outside."

"Got it" She hung up and smiled "I told you he'd talk to me" she winked at the secretary and was on her way.

Once she got outside she asked Misha to lead her to the club L had mentioned. It took a while, but finally they made it. She stood outside the club and waited for Watari. A couple minutes later she felt a familiar hand gently pat her arm.

"Watari?" she asked.

"My dear Night, it's been so long." Watari embraced her. "come, L is anxious to see you" he lead her tenderly by the hand to the car. Once inside, they began to pass questions back and forth.

"How have you been, Watari?"

"swell, Do you still live in Canada?"

"Yes, are you still inventing?"

"sometimes, but my inventions aren't as good as they used to be."

They went on for a while until, finally, the car came to a stop.

"We have arrived," Watari said, "Come, I'll lead you inside, dear"

He opened the car door and reached out his hand to lead her out and into the building.

"you can check out of the hotel in which you are staying. We have a nice room here that L has kept for special guests, such as you"

"that is very kind of you, Watari." She smiled at him as they walked up the steps. "thank you"

"Oh, no, don't thank me, thank L, he insisted you get the very best treatment"

"I'll make sure to thank him" They arrived at the security system and went through the procedure with ease. Finally, they entered what felt like a large room. Night could hear monitors buzzing ahead.

"It's too bad Aizawa's gone huh ... Did you know he or someone would leave so that's why you contacted Wedy and Aiber?" The voice was from a young, hyperactive sounding man.

"Yes ... you're right ... But I was going to contact these two anyway" It was L's low, calm voice. Night's smile grew wider.

"Oh and, I'd like you all to know that an old friend of mine will be joining us. She is a great detective." He added.

"Oh, Oh! Is she pretty? Would I have a chance with her? Uh ... with the face you're making I guess that's a no..." The young man moaned sadly.

"Matsuda! Why are you be so unprofessional?" an older man scolded.

"Sorry chief" Said what Night had confirmed as Matsuda.

Watari led her toward them.

"so when's she coming?" inquired Matsuda.

"She's already here" Watari replied.

"Really!" This time it was L. Night heard a jump, a large thud and the chime of handcuffs.

"Watch it L, I'm still attached to you!" this was a new voice.

"sorry, uh ... come, meet my friend"

Night smiled at his clumsy words, and actions. She felt a hand tap a familiar tune on her should. It was what she and L had made up so she'd always know it was him. His hand felt silent for a second before she felt strong, yet thin, arms envelope her and pull her into the chest they belonged too.

"I've missed you Night" L whispered into her ear.

"I missed you too, Mr. Super Detective" She smiled into his chest.

"oh, so that's why L gave me the stink eye ... I so ship them!" Matsuda fan-girled.

L let go of Night.

"It's nice to see you again, come let me introduce you to the task force" L gently led her by the hand closer to the monitors. "Please, once I point at you, please say your name"

They all agreed in unison.

"Sorichiro Yagami" The man sounded in his early fifties.

"Touta Matsuda" He was about twenty to thirty.

"Kanzo Mogi" Sounded like a large man in his thirties.

"Wedy" A female in her late twenties.

"Aiber" a male in his early thirties.

"Light Yagami" An intelligent sounding male in his early twenties.

"Hello, I'm Night. It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled, then added "may I ask to shake all of your hands?" They all agreed, though it did seem to confuse them. Night had asked because if she couldn't hear them she wanted to recognize them bye the feel of their hands. Of course she didn't tell them that.

"Follow me Night. I'll tell you what I know so far.'

He led her the couches and began to explain what they'd researched even though they both knew that she already knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi every body! Third snow day this week, so I can write yay! A lot is explained in this chapter, well a lot in my mind. I put in a part of the TV series kinda to show what Night did and for you people to see where they are and about the time and stuff. I don't own that part in the story, only some places were Night speaks but that's almost nothing. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Why's she so dependent on other people to get her from one place to another? L almost needs to lead her by the hand to get to places that are a few meters away ..." Matsuda explained to chief Yagami. "seriously, I'd think a young lady like her should be able to walk around on her own-"

"You'd better watch you're tongue, Matsuda" Chief Yagami scolded.

In the background they heard Night say, "Oh, L, I got you something, I almost forgot!" She got up "oh, where's my coat?"

"Five o'clock" Replied L.

Night turned to her five o'clock and began to walk. Which happened to be the direction of Matsuda.

"Do you need help Night?" L began to get up.

"Nah, I'm fine. I can-ouff" She had run into Matsuda "oh, I'm sorry"

"It's ... Okay. You were looking right at me. How did you manage to run into me?"

"Matsuda" Yagami hissed

"oh, it's quite alright, I guess I may seem weird to people who don't know me well, let me show you why"

She pulled back her white bangs that strategically covered her eyes so it would be difficult to decipher their colour. Her eyes were a very pale, grayish blue, almost blending into the whites of her eyes. Even her pupils were only a shade darker than her irises.

"What's up with your eyes?" gasped Matsuda, which made Night giggle.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out, I'm blind" She gave them a sweet smile as they 'oh'-ed in realization and understanding.

"seriously? Wow ... now I feel bad for judging you, is that why you wanted to hear our names and shake our hands? Ah! It all makes sense!"

"That's good" Night smiled sincerely "if you don't mind L, I need to go get my stuff from my hotel room."

"Allow me to drive you, dear" offered Watari.

"Thank you, Watari"

• • •

Once they got back from checking out of the hotel, Watari showed her to her room in the headquarters building. She settled down in her cozy suite.

"L is a lot taller than he used to be ... hasn't changed in weight though, still as thin as bone. He seemed very happy to see you ... I believe he may still have feelings for you" Misha gave her a wicked grin "Hiuk hiuk, the love story continues," He changed his tone to mock a TV host "L and Night, reunited again! Will the love survive? Hiuk hiuk!"

"You have the weirdest laugh ... seriously who 'hiuk hiuks'?" Night shot a glare at him "and there was never anything between me and L, we're just good friends. And, what the heck is that supposed to mean 'will the love survive'?"

"hiuk hiuk ... my laugh isn't so bad? Nothing between you and L? Hm ... if you say so" his answer was coated in sarcasm "and I got that line from a movie we watched, you fell asleep though."

"ugh, you can be so agitating. I ain't getting you a doughnut."

"nah, you wouldn't hurt me like that ... would you?"

"I would and will if you keep this whole 'L and me' stuff" Night yawned. "know what? I think I'm gonna go to bed"

"aw, are you going to make me sleep on the couch?" Misha whined.

"If you stay on your side I'll let you sleep on the bed ... But, no kicking or I'm pushing you off, Understood?"

"very well" Misha led her to the bedroom and snuggled in after her. He made purring noises as he slept, he always did when he found a bed comfortable.

• • •

A few days later, after Matsuda and Misa had gone for Misa's movie shoot, Night, L and Light looked over killing patterns on the Kira case. Even though Night knew how Kira killed, she couldn't tell. Since she suspected Light was Kira before, but had forfeit ownership, as a part of a plan to clear his name. She did not want to spark any memory in Light and cause the dark side of him to return. Also, since L and Light were chained together she could not talk to L in private. _Maybe if I convinced L to unchain them temporarily ... something that would be hard for him to refuse ... If he still is like he used to be, this might work._

"L? we should go on a date. Just you and me?" She asked, trying to ignore Misha's snickering which was rapidly turning into insane laughter.

"A date?" L's eyes went wide with surprise "I ... Uh"

"So, we can catch up?" Night added.

"Well we couldn't be alone 'cause" he held up his hand and jingled the handcuffs "If you don't mind light joining us?"

"Well then, I guess not" she went back to examining the pages on the Kira killings, which Watari had kindly gotten printed in braille. Chief Yagami had already figured out that Kira was connected to Yotsuba, they just had to figure out who.

"who are the heads of Yotsuba?" She mumbled to herself.

• • •

****A/N: From here until my next author's note belongs completely to the creators of death note (except for when Night talks)****

• • •

"What's wrong? You've been staring at me for the last two minutes" L said to Light "Wait, let me guess. You must be annoyed because I'm the only one eating cake at the moment, am I right?"

"no, that's not it" Light replied.

"here" L offered Light his cake.

"no, really, don't worry about it ..."

*meep meep* Watari's 'W' appeared on the screen.

"Ryusaki" said Watari.

"Yes, what is it?" L answered

"Detective Eraldo Coil has just received a private request to investigate the identity of L"

"Isn't Eraldo Coil supposed to be the second greatest detective in the world after L himself?" Yagami said. "who on earth would send such a request?"

"The man who sought out Coil's services is Masaiko Kida" Watari paused "The head of right of planning department in Yotsuba groups headquarters in Tokyo"

"so it is Yotsuba!" Yagami said.

Night tuned out the rest. _ Yotsuba won't figure out who L is ... since L is also Eraldo Coil. _ In the background Night heard L explain to the others that he was Eraldo Coil.

"I'll give this strawberry if you keep it a secret" L said to Yagami. Night giggled to herself, remembering how he used to say that to her, Mello, Matt and Near when they were younger. L decided Aiber would stand as Eraldo Coil and Wedy would breach security and override the security cameras.

"At this point it's safe to assume that Kira and the Yotsuba group are connected in some way." L explained to them that they would be investigating Yotsuba.

"We cannot let anyone from Yotsuba figure out that we are investigating them" His voice intensified "please realize that if they do notice we will not be able to catch Kira" he continued "please be sure not to act impulsively out of panic or haste, and don't take matters into your own hands."

*meep meep*

"Ryusaki" Watari said urgently

"Yes what is it?" he answered

"I have just received an emergency signal from Matsuda"

"uoh ... where is he?" L sighed.

"it seems that it is coming from the head office of the Yotsuba group"

"disregard everything I said, we'll have to rethink our strategy" L said, then to himself "Matsuda, you idiot"

"L ... Call him" Night spoke up

"and what exactly would I say?"

"Pretend to be some old friend of his, speak funny and leave a hidden message for him, in case someone's listening"

"I'm happy you're here, where would I be without you?" L said picking up his phone.

"Rotting somewhere deep in the woods of England" She answered after a smirk. Everyone else looked at her as though she was crazy. Obviously she didn't see them.

"I guess I would be, wouldn't I?" finally Matsuda picked up the phone. He changed his voice and began to speak.

"Yo! Matsui! ... Ah it's me Asari! Been a while buddy!" he continued in his historical drinker voice. Once he was finished Night cracked up and fell of her chair.

"L ... AHA! That voice though! Do it again!" She managed to calm herself some what and said, "I'm sorry ... I should probably be quiet right now, I think I might be jet lagged. If you need me, I'll be on the couch" She walked to the couch, sat down and tuned out of the conversation and retreated into her own thoughts.

"oh and, L. You might want to use that plan we made up when we were younger, the one about faking death when on a building with several stories," Night paused "Remember?"

"Ah, yes" his phone rang. He told Matsuda the exact plan.

• • •

**A/N: Okay back to what I wrote, hope you guys are caught up now to the time and whatever.**

• • •

The plan went along smoothly. Everything worked out just as Night and L had planned twelve years before. Matsuda fell on the mattress safely and Wedy and Aiber did their part.

"I'm glad to have you around now Night, I don't think I could have remembered our old plan. Obviously I'd have thought of something else, but I guess it's easier for someone else to help sometimes" He sighed

"Yes, it does come in handy" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey every body! I'm back! Did ye' miss me? Probably not (: Anyway, sorry if my updates come in a little late from now on, I got other stuff to do, but in two weeks (I hope) I'm gonna have a lot more time for writing so that'll make up for it. Please enjoy! and review if possible please(:

* * *

"Light! We need to go on a date! Now! Without. Ryusaki. Just you and me, okay? Please!" Misa commanded while running down the steps of the headquarters.

"Misa, we can't go on a date alone while me and L are _chained together_" Light replied, slightly annoyed. Misa huffed in anger. She looked up and saw Night siting down, talking to L. _Like long lost lovers, how sweet! They'd make the best romance chic flick ever! _Misa gasped.

"LIGHT!" she wailed.

"What! What is it Misa!" Everybody in the room had nearly jumped out of their skin.

"I have a great idea!" She squealed with glee.

"What is it" Light said, he wasn't even paying attention any more.

"yes, do tell us your great idea. It better be good, you scared the bejeezers out of me." L inquired

"me and Light are going on a date-"

"We're chained together, and that's not changing" L interrupted.

"At least let me finish!" Misa sneered "Anyway, we're going on a double date. Light and I, you and Night. Oh your names rhyme... It would be so cool though!"

At hearing this, the room went silent.

"Well, Night, you had said you wanted to go on a date a couple of days ago, right?" L said slowly.

"Yeah, I guess I did ... didn't I?"_ But I gotta tell you something ..._

"Great! Then it's settled! A double date it is! In my suite today at 6pm. Yes? Awesome! See ya!" Misa skipped off giddily.

"at least we can count on Misa to give us a break" L sighed

"Finally! L and Night can be together romanticly! Yes!" Matsuda squealed a little bit to loudly. Everyone's eyes were on him. "I guess I'm the only one that cares, huh?" he smiled weakly "I'll go now to ... get ... Coffee! Yes ... bye" he left, embarrassed.

"He's as mature as a twelve-year-old-girl reading fan fiction." Night mumbled "Don't worry L, we don't have to be 'romanticly' involved in any way" _Neither of us have time for a relationship, even if we wanted to._

"Yeah ... I guess that is okay" He answered, a little disappointed. _I should have known. You've never been interested in love ... I guess I had no chance with you anyway._

• • •

Once in Misa's suite, they spoke about their past lives and future ideals, they mostly just wanted to get acquainted ... Well, mostly Misa and Light talked. Misa spoke of her parents, friends and careers, while Light mostly spoke of family.

"how about your parent's Night?" Misa asked smiling.

"They were criminals" her tone said she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Really what did they do?" Misa gasped

"It's not really a thing you talk about on a date"

"I don't care! Just tell me, it's okay, it's not like it's your fault."

"If I talk about this it'll ruin the mood and you wouldn't have your date or whatever."

"I don't care" Misa squeaked obnoxiously.

Night hated talking about personal things because she always got carried away.

"Fine. My mother was a thief and my dad a murderer. He killed my twin brother, Day, when we were four. He was going to kill me, but I ran away." she paused, remembering. "I was a six-year old, out in the cold of Yukon, alone ... I was ten minutes from freezing to death. Someone found me and brought me to Wammy's house. That's where I grew up, also where I met L. I was friends with everyone, but L was my best friend." She could tell they were staring. "I guess I got a little carried away" Night smiled and went back to eating cake.

Misa, who was sitting next to her, threw her thin body around her.

"Aw! The first part was scary, but you and L are meant to be! Best friend in childhood, years of not seeing each other and in love as adults!" she howled.

"I ... no, I think we're just going to stay friends" Night said, out of breath "you can let go of me ... you'll end up killing me if you don't let me get enough air" Misa didn't let go, she contrarily squeezed harder.

"you can't say that! What if L loves you? He'll be heart broken!" Misa cried in angst.

"he doesn't love me, don't-" Night began.

Misa let go of her, grabbed her shoulders and glared directly into her eyes.

"Don't ever say that" she hissed "he loves you more than his own life"

"How would you know that?" Night countered.

"Duh! It happens in like, every movie!" Misa squeaked.

"Are they fighting over me?" L whispered to Light.

"no, they're-" Light was interrupted by a sugar cube being flung at L's face and hitting him right between the eyes.

"Nobody is fighting over you L!" Night growled while she attempted to push Misa off her, who had a firm grip on Night's shoulders and was not letting go for the life of her.

"how did you hit me between the eyes? You're blind!" L said, surprised.

"I can still hear you so I know your general direction. Did I seriously hit you between the eyes? Aha."

She finally managed to lift Misa (Who wasn't heavy, just wouldn't let go of her shoulders) off of her.

"L, how about you tell us a story about when you and Night were kids?" Misa interrogated, moving on to her next victim.

"I don't really enjoy talking about my childhood" he answered, then stuffed his face with cake.

"aw come on!" Misa whined "how about something tragic? Oh! Wedy told me that L said 'Where would I be without you' and you said 'rotting somewhere in the wood of England' or something like that" Misa made puppy eyes at L and Night.

"He got lost in the woods, I just happened to find him." Night answered, of course she left out all the important details. Just because she didn't want Misa to go crazy.

"Aw well that's boring" Misa huffed.


	5. Chapter 5

Yay iz my fifth chapter (: This is mostly Night's dream, it's mostly kinda to explain Night and L's relationship as teens. Sorry it took so long to upload, every time I'd come on the computer to work on this I put on the song Immortals by Fall Out Boy (Yes, I'm listening to it now, so amazing!) and ended up just dancing to it for a few hours. I won't be updating to often anymore, I going thru some tough times, so bear with me, yeah? Dunno... hope you enjoy (:

* * *

After the 'date' L, still chained to light so him too, walk Night to her room.

"See you tomorrow, yes Night?" L questioned.

"Yes, oh, well maybe" she paused "I have other cases to work on and my contractors want me to examine some evidence and interview some suspects, so there's a possibility that I have to leave sometime this week, if you need me here I can stay"

"Well I guess you must stick to past commitments ... Good luck on your case then, I hope to see you tomorrow" He began to turn around, to Light's relief, then hesitated. L faced Night, who, was closing her door.

"Do you still enjoy tea? I can send some chamomile or chai green up for you"

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I brought my own, thanks for offering" She answered sweetly.

He stared at her a little longer. Subconsciously remembering when they both lived in Wammy's house. Across the hall from each other. When they were younger he'd sneak into her bedroom, and they'd stay up all night. He would also go to her room when he heard her singing softly. Her songs never made sense and sometimes didn't even sound well, but her voice was sweet. L felt his wrist being tugged.

"Come on L, stop staring at Night, I'm tired, let's go." Light urged.

"Um, yes, I was ... thinking about ... cake" L stammered, ripped from his memories.

"Goodnight you two" Night smiled and winked at them playfully.

She closed the door gently and walked over to the couch, which she'd already memorized the location of.

"hiuk hiuk" Misha snickered.

"Gosh darn it. What is it now?" Night lay down on the couch.

"how's that song go? Oh! Oh yea! Night and L sitting in a tree - EEP!" He jumped to the side to avoid murder by flying apples.

"Why'd you do that for!" He whined.

"Don't sing" Night commanded

"haw" Misha huffed "If you give me a doughnut I won't continue"

"Sure"

"Yay ... eeah! I almost didn't catch the doughnut! How could you throw the precious!"

"Let's see if you listen to me this time yea? L and I are only friends"

"Well I've been with you your whole life ... you two are much more than that - hiuk hiuk, I caught the apple - anyway, you two should get married. Near, Mello, Matt and Watari could come, you'd be one big happy family! Watari's the grumpy grampy, L's the genius, irresponsible, dad, you'd be the fun mum - I'm getting good at catching apples - Mello's the strong, yet sentimental and caring, big brother, Matt's awkward, unsocial middle guy, always on his video games, and Near is the genius, though still very childish, younger brother! Oh, and I'm the crazy uncle everyone loves, but no one wants to be around! YAY! Ouf!" Misha rubbed his nose and muttered "The one time I close my eyes and you nail me right in the nose"

"You're not sleeping on the bed tonight"

"Haww"

• • •

Her dream took place ten years earlier. It was more of a memory.

_L had been in her room for about a half hour. They were solving a murder case, like they did every Friday, just for fun._

_"All evidence points to Mr. Caretini except for the one unknown fingerprint and the fact that Mr. Caretini was in Spain, not Italy," L said, examining some photographs. "I believe it was a setup" He looked at Night. "what do you think?"_

_Night seemed lost in thought. She turned to L._

_"Let's go have some fun" Night said standing up and opening her drawer. She still had her original hair colour (it had changed when she'd made the trade, but that's a story for later) and her eyes were still an ocean teal and working. Her scarlet hair swung by her waist as she searched for her 'club clothes'._

_L's eyes went wide at her comment._

_"what do you mean by 'fun'" His fifteen year old mind was still in the age of which everything had a sexual meaning. "you know Night, I think we're still too young for that"_

_"Take off you shirt and put this one on" She held out a gothic white T. "And this, too" she tossed him a black and red ball cap._

_"Why this? I'm guessing you didn't mean no-clothes-fun ... aw, I was kinda hoping you meant that"_

_"You're an idiot, now turn around" Night replied._

_"Why? Are you putting me in time out or something?"_

_"no, I'm changing, so turn around or I'll slap you"_

_L turned, snickering._

_Night took of her normal blouse and jeans and replaced them with blood red, skin tight jeans and a crop top with open arm holes and a low-hanging neckline. You could see her white sports bra underneath. She pulled her scarlet hair into a messy side ponytail._

_"Okay, let's go" Night said once she was done._

_"Go where?" L answered after having had stared at Night's butt for a couple seconds._

_"a club" she turned and smiled at him "I'll drive"_

_"We're too young to go to clubs, Night" L said, sitting down and beginning to remove his gothic T._

_"Not with these" Night pulled out two fake ID's, one for each of them. She winked at him._

_ Finally, they arrived at the club. The doorman seemed to know they were lying about their age, but let them in any way._

_"So ... what do we do now?" L said looking around. Night grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor._

_"We shake it you dummy!" She began to dance, which she was surprisingly good at. L stood of to the side, watching her._

_"Nah, I'll just stand here." he answered shyly._

_Night rolled her eyes and strut over to him. She grabbed his hands and began to dance. L stood there, watching her. Out of nowhere, a man grabbed his shoulders._

_"Eh, buddy? You see this girl dancing here with you? She's real pretty, don't be so rude, you gotta dance, too!" The man's voice was slurred and was obviously drunk._

_L laughed nervously. He began to sway to the music. A smile grew on his face as he began to rock faster. At long last, he began to jump up and down while flailing his arms and legs rhythmically. It was what he called dancing. Night let go of his hands and showed off her ridiculously fluid movements. It surprised L since he'd never seen her dance, and as they spent all their time together, he'd never seen her practice. She was just getting the climax of the song when the DJ abruptly changed the energetic music to a slow song. L wiggled closer to Night. She knew exactly what he wanted._

_"Nope!" She stuck her tongue out at him and ran off_

_"Aw, Wait up!" L chased her through the crowd of couples. He saw her run out of the club, she only turned back for a second to flash him a smile. L scurried after her like a mouse chasing cheddar cheese. He burst out of the door, looking around for Night. She was leaning against the door, smiling slyly at him._

_"Hurry up or I'll leave without you" Night entered the car and started it up._

_"Ah! Wait no!" L sprinted the co-pilot door and jumped in. The car had already started moving. "Why'd you do that for?" He panted, buckling himself in. Night didn't answer, she just laughed._

_"Let's go to the dock, yea" She smiled._

_"Sure"_

_ They arrived at the lake. L walked while Night back-flipped to the edge of the dock._

_"Don't push me in again, all right?" She warned._

_"Aw, you ruin all the fun" He whined in reply as he got to the edge, next to her._

_"oh, you want fun?" She pushed him toward the water at the same time as grabbing his arm. He fell of the end, but Night, always thinking everything through, already had him by the arm. He hung there, mouth open ready to scream. Her smile was full of mischief._

_"Holy shhhh ... shoot, I was gonna say shoot" L's eyes were wide and his face was pale. "You are freakishly strong for someone that hardly ever works out."_

_"You are freakishly thin for someone that only eats candy, all day long" She set him back down next to her. Night seated herself and looked up at L. "How on earth do you do it?"_

_He shrugged and sat down beside her._

_They looked out to the lake. It was like looking into a perfectly still mirror, a mirror to the starry night sky._

_"This is kinda romantic, huh?" L implied, wiggling a little closer to her._

_"Not really, no" She smiled at him and laughed._

_L flopped onto his back, dangling his bare feet into the chilly water._

_"Why do you always ruin my dreams of being with you?" He complained, then shut his eyes, hoping to fall asleep._

_"What do you want me to say?" Night questioned._

_"Idonno" He mumbled._

_"wanna know why?" she looked quietly at his tired face. "Cause I'm scared that I'll like you. You know you are a pretty kind and possibly desirable guy. I'm afraid I'll fall in love and end up a stupid dependent girl who can't live without her boyfriend. Though if I did fall in love, I'd be better than those girls."_

_"So, you got nothing to worry about, and I know you, you'd never have to depend on anyone, even if you go blind! And, if you say I'm desirable, does that mean you like me already?" L jolted up._

_"Don't jinx it L. Sure, I guess it does mean I like you, but that doesn't mean I'd ever date you"_

_"Awesome! So, you do like me!" L exclaimed. He reached out to pull her into a kiss, but Night, with her cat-like reflexes, blocked it._

_"did you not just hear what I said?" She growled._

_"Yeah ... but ... I thought maybe you were just embarrassed so you made up a story so it wouldn't embarrass yourself further ..." He looked at her "Hmuh ... I give up, you'll never kiss me" L flopped back down onto his back. He closed his eyes. After awhile, when he was about to doze off, he felt a warm body snuggle up against his._

_"Night ... is that you?" He whispered._

_"Shut up, you'll ruin the moment." She hissed, then snuggled up closer to him._

_Misha snickered for off in the background._


	6. Chapter 6

Hey every body! I'm sorry! It's been to long! I kept procrastinating And now it's been two weeks! Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long! Stuff's going on right now ... I don't know, my life's been better. Anyway, enough excuses, Here is what you've (hopefully) been waiting for. (still listening to immortals)

* * *

Night woke up suddenly. She sat up quickly.

"Misha?" She whispered

"Yes Night?" He replied

"When did you erase L's memory?"

"The only night you two went to the club."

"I thought so" She sighed and lay back down.

"how?"

"just a woman's intuition I guess"

"Hiuk hiuk, you see, that's one of the times that convinced me of you x L. Hiuk hiuk hiuk"

"Aw, Shut up," Night rolled away from where Misha stood "Sometimes I hate the fact that you're the only thing I can see when I'm awake."

"Night, I'd like to tell you something" Misha's tone got a little more serious.

"What is it?" Night groaned

"I'm your brother"

Night turned to face Misha.

"Are you kidding me? Do you really think that _I'd_ believe that _you_ were my brother? I'm a human, you're a _shinigami_"

"Don't lie to yourself, you know you're not human" Misha hissed, his usual happy self disappeared.

"My father was a shinigami, doesn't mean I'm one"

"Your father was my father, which makes me your 'half brother', shinigami blood runs through your veins, that's why you were allowed to make the trade for a single page of the Life Note, only shinigami can make that trade. Also, only shinigami can go the shinigami realm, which you travelled to ... more than once. You are the first 'demi-god', sounds like something from Percy Jackson. Not only that, but you have an abnormally long lifespan ... anyway, now you know, I'm your brother."

Night stared blankly at him.

"You erased that from L's memory, too, right? He thinks it really was a rare disease that changed me hair and made me blind"

"Yeap. I guess that trade you made hasn't really worked out, huh?"

"I still have a long time left to live, I might still use the page" She turned around and went back to sleep.

• • •

Night took a long, hot bath before going down to the monitor room. She'd had a long night. Misha stood outside, occasionally knocking to check on her, she'd been taking an excessively long bath. She thought about her childhood. About Mello, Matt and Near. She missed the trio. Near would be twelve, Matt fourteen and Mello fifteen. She allowed her mind to wander.

• • •

_"Night! Can you come? Can you help me make a new puzzle?" Near's voice called._

_"No! She's teaching me to make chocolate! Don't take her from me!" Mello cried angrily "It's my birthday, not yours!"_

_"Don't fight you two, you know I'm good at multitasking." Night walked into the kitchen, holding a bag full of ingredients to make chocolate. Near lay on the floor while Mello sat at the table, along with Matt, who was playing on his game-boy._

_"Yeah, but I want you for myself for once" he got up and wrapped his thin arms around her tummy. His ten year old body shook. "Is it because you don't love me?" He looked up at her, without letting go, his face streaked with fresh tears._

_"Aw, Mello, of course not! I adore you," she knelt and hugged the crying boy. "I adore all three of you" she kissed his wet cheek. A second little body joined the hug._

_"I'm sorry Mello, it's your turn to have Night's attention ... I can wait." The seven-year old kissed both their cheeks and went back to his puzzle._

_She turned to a different setting. She was no longer in the kitchen, she was by an old flaming building. There was a cargo truck parked by it. Night looked down and saw that she was holding a body. It was blond and had a large scar on its head, it extended to his shoulder. She could not focus well on the face. It reminded her of Mello ..._

• • •

She jolted up from the tub. Night screamed in sorrow. She couldn't stop herself from crying. The thought of Mello being in pain was unbearable to her. If any of the three were hurt, it would destroy her.

"Night! Night ... Are you okay?" Misha burst into the room to see hiss sister curled up, the seven sea's pouring out of her eyes. "Night?" His voice faded. The last time he'd seen Night cry was when she was a mere toddler.

There was banging at the door. _Crap ... someone heard me scream._

"Night? Are you there? Hello?" L's muffled voice called in. "I'm coming in" He opened the door, Light walking next to him. L's head popped into to the bathroom doorway.

"Oh" he said after seeing that Night was in the tub. L turned and lay his back against the wall outside the washroom.

"You okay Night? Light and I were walking by and heard you scream." His voice was coated in concern. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm okay ... I'm sorry to have startled you" Night answered, almost inaudibly.

"I can tell you're not okay ... Don't lie to me" L begged.

"I'm fine ... Please, just go, this is embarrassing"

"Promise me you'll tell me later?"

"hmm" she answered, unconvinced.

Once out of the tub, she put on a sleeveless white blouse, tucked it into her jeans and began to pack her few belongings. She walked with her head forcefully held high to the exit of the building. Night planned to leave in secret, the morning event had embarrassed her more than she'd imagined. It was hard not to say goodbye to L, but he'd understand.

_He'll hate you for leaving._ A little voice said in her head. _He never said bye ... I guess were even._

"Hey! Night! Where do you think you're going?" It was L. _Of course, you always know everything, don't you?_

"I told you yesterday, I have to go today, I'll be back, don't worry ... well that is if you want me back"

"Of course we'd want you back" This time it was Light who answered. "You are a great detective, according to L. We need you, you'll be more than welcome to return"

"Thank you" Light seemed like such a good person. _If I didn't know you were Kira, I'd think you were cute ..._

"Well ... You don't think you're leaving without a hug, do you?" L chirped.

Night felt him bear hug her.

After a second, L tugged light over, who, was standing awkwardly aside.

"Come, Group hug" L mumbled

"I-no-fine" another pair of arms wrapped around them. "Okay, I'm done hug-" Light was interrupted by a squeal.

"Yeah! Group hug! Weeh!" Matsuda ran madly at them. He threw his himself into the hug and squeezed them all.

"Why-must you-be so-Get off!"

They all finally let go. After saying bye, Night turned and walked away from headquarters. _Down the drain ... that's where my plan to leave unnoticed went ... Though it wasn't too bad._ She left her mind blank on the plane back to New Brunswick. Night already missed L.

* * *

Hi, a second Authors Note. Just to all those Mello, Matt, Near fans, they're coming in the next few chapters, so please wait patiently while I take a freakishly long time to type up the next chapter. Bye!


End file.
